The Grey Horseman
by PB4erisol
Summary: You're a girl that meets up with Equius who is supposed to come into your house to rest for a while, but what happens in the end ?


**The grey horseman**

It was a cold day. You're sitting on a blue comfortably soft chair, having a top and panties on, curling up on yourself for warmth and you shiver. There's nobody else home than you so you've put some of your favourite music on the CD-player. You look out of the window right in front of you and see a snowy, cruel view that's been bothering you so long you decide to cover it with the white silky curtains, then sit back on the chair and close your beautiful girl eyes for a second.

You hear loud knocking, then a crash and after that a gasp that withdrawed to the surrounding silence. You get up again and start walking slowly towards the front door of the house of your, then open it, while having a tired look on your face. "Hello, what is it?" you ask from the person, looking at the body, noticing that he's a muscular male in gym clothing that includes a top, shorts, some sort of leggins under them and trainers. "May I, by any kind of chance, come into your, hivekind of building, to stop off for a little while, human girl?" he asked with a breathy, quiet voice while your eyes wandered into his attention catching, a little sweaty, strong looking face, that had a kind look, broken-lensed sunglasses and he has lost a few teeth. His body is steaming in the cold air, looking a little exhausted as panting very lightly. He has grey skin and orange horns, the other one seems broken and the other shaped like an arrow. "Of course you can, why not?" you answer smiling at him.

He walks to your living room and stands in a corner like a soldier. You sit on your chair again and stare at his sweating, indigo shaded, grey body. He blushes a little. "I need a towel..." he says and you pull him into the bathroom. "Get a shower if you're sweating." you answer stubbornly. "Oh, as you wish, but you'll need to turn on the water sprouting device for me so I wouldn't break it." he tells you in an embarrassed way. "What the hell..? Um, f-fine".

He starts taking his clothes off and you have a terrible urge to watch him but you're not like that as you respect others' privacy. You turn the shower on for him, turn around your eyes closed tightly and he accidentally strongly bumps on you, making you fall down but he catches you before you do. You blush deeply as you open your eyes slowly and only a little. "W-weren't you supposed to take a shower and not bump on- oh my god...". Your eyes turn to the lower part of his body and your face turns all red as you see his giant tentabulge, trying to escape his strong arms and melt there, staring deep into his blue eyes as he took his glasses off for the shower. "I'm not trying to seem lewd, but you commanded me to go to wash myself, and I'm sorry for this accident. Are you okay?" he asks you but you're not able to answer as he caused you to flinch a little.

He starts carrying you bridal style around the house to find a bed that he later laid you on, sitting next to you, looking at you worriedly. You were in your room with him as the other beds were too small to put you on and he still has no clothes. He tries to smoothly kiss the back of your hand but ends up giving you a tiny bruise there. You open your eyes slightly and notice he's got on all fours over you. "W-what the fuck are you... Are you trying to rape me?" you ask him. He smiles softly: "No. Command me. It makes me feel good as the disgusting peasantblood I am. Make me.. Please you". You blush madly and notice that he's blushing too, getting a slight feeling of lust towards him and his strangely hot way to beg.

You nod and see him taking off your tank top, you room your hands on his hard abs and he pulls you on top of him, his bulge ripping off your panties. "Sorry to bother you, but your nook is very wet. Please let me take care of that". He lets his bulge slither over your sensitive area and a quiet moan escapes your lips while looking at his concentrated face. "D-don't... Tease me... Oh fuck me already I can't take it anymore!" you beg him and slam yourself down on his bulge forcing it in hard, hearing him start panting a little harder and ride him, moaning wildly. He started thrusting up into you roughly and leaned up sucking on your nipple and fondling your other breast. You moan louder, riding him harder and feel how his giant sized bulge is almost ripping you in half, having him pressing you from your hips making you do it deeper. You enjoy it though it hurts you a bit. His strong but soft hands squeeze you hard and a moan escapes his lips, you moan louder and he sucks your nipple wildlier. You ride now as deep, fast and hard as you could, feeling that your nipple is going to rip off so you pull his face up and kiss him deeply, having him to kiss you back as deep. After a while you cum wildly with a loud groan. He pulls back of the kiss and asks you: "May I, release my genetic material?" You nod and he cums into you harder than you thought he would, letting out a scream and you bury your face into the crook on his neck.

"Oh pardon my... Unacceptable behavior... I never told you my name... It's Equius Zahhak, but you can call me as anything you wish, for the place of commander I let you on", he said. You place a finger on his lips: "Whatever, handsome~", you answer and pull him into a kiss again, ending up to have a sloppy and wild but long makeout session. His clumsiness is adorable, you think, and then you pull back suddenly. "Oh my god.. What if you just made me... Pregnant?" He looks at you curiously: "You must mean the human term of... The nine earth months of carrying a grub inside one's body, right?" You blush. "Y-yeah. I'm still fourteen years old, so what'll mom say?" "You mean your ancestor, I guess. 14 earth years is equivalent of almost six and a half sweeps on alternia. How does that seem bad? We trolls.. Reproduce ourselves already in the age of 6 sweeps, when we have hatched from our grub form into this. And six sweeps is the same as almost 13 years here." "Umm.. We have the right for it on 18 years so I think I need to take a test, then if it's positive I must take a pill..."

He chuckles a little and flexes his muscle. "Hold onto it, let's go downstairs." You smile and wrap your arm around his and hug it partly, then he starts carrying you bridal style again, his bulge slided out of you and you twitch at the empty feeling, whimpering softly and kiss his chin. He smiles and sits you on your chair. You hear him purr and he goes to your kitchen to the medicine closet, noticing his bulge disappeared into his hips and you cover your mouth trying to hide your tiny gasp. "Something wrong, dear?" You shake your head. "No, nothing. My name's just Sarah." "Alright, Sarah. I'm glad to get to know your name. By the way... What do you think of... Hoofbeasts?" You squeal a bit and run to him, smiling. "I LOVE THEM!" you told him excitedly. "If I could, I would buy all of the horses around the world!" He turns around and pulls you into a hug. "I love them too." You nuzzle into his chest: "I've got some horses on the backyard, want to ride?" He sweats and blushes. "In what way ?" You giggle. "In the normal way, not how you think. You're such a dirty horseman." He gives you a pregnancy test. "Here, go and check." You smile and kiss his chest. "Thanks!"

Then the rest is up to you to think what happened.

**THE END(?)**


End file.
